All In the Family
by The Unicorn Whisperer
Summary: A prequel to The Flu, Lily and James have left for a romantic vacation, and who's going to watch little Harry? Sirius, of course! What happens when Sirius realizes what a 'chick magnet' the baby is? Read to find out!


  
  


**A/N:** You asked for it, so here it goes! Ever wonder what Sirius did with Harry when our favorite Boy Who Lived was a baby? Well, let's just say Harry was never bored when Sirius was around. 

  
  


Thanks to everyone who reviewed The Flu!

  
  


Major Thanks to my Beta, ~*Dumbledore's True Love*~, if it wasn't for her help and encouragement this would have never happened.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! JKR owns HP, though I'm trying to talk her into letting me own Sirius. ;-) 

  
  


The code names are taken from various Narnia books, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, The Horse, and His Boy, and Prince Caspian, and one name I found on a Narnia website, see if you can guess who the name belongs to in the books) C. S. Lewis owns them, and I barely even own the plot, it's from an old episode of the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, whoever wrote that episode own's the screenplay. Though some of it is mine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"All in the Family"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


"I have a really bad feeling about this," Lily Potter said, running a hand through her long red hair. "Maybe we should cancel?"

"E-everything will be fine- hump -close you damn thing." her husband James grumbled, sitting on his suitcase to close it. "Lily, Harry will be fine, he's going to be with Sirius, not your sister, remember?" 

Lily rolled her eyes, "I hope you can find your ticket in that mess." she gestured to James's suitcase, shirt sleeves, a pants' leg, and several other things were poking out of his closed suitcase.

"At least I got it closed." James smirked. 

A loud "flump" came from the living room and a swear quickly followed.

  
  


"And there's our baby-sitter now!" James said jovially. 

  
  


"That's it! I've had it! I'm suing the aspirin companies! Them and their evil scheme!" A masculine voice shouted. 

  
  


Lily giggled, "Poor Sirius, he still thinks that Floo Powder is a evil plot set up by the aspirin companies, doesn't he?"

  
  


"Keeps Harry in stitches." James said on his way out of the room to meet Sirius. 

  
  


Upon entering the living room James couldn't help but laugh as he saw Sirius taking an aspirin from a travel bottle. His five going on six-month old son, Harry, was looking at Sirius with wide eyes from his place in the playpen. 

  
  


"Okay Harry, here's what we have to do, we have to infiltrate their defenses to get the proof that we need to expose to the world that . . .Oh, hi, James…" Sirius addressed his best friend in a by-the-way manner. "Anyway . . ."

  
  


Sirius Black was not the kind of person you'd picture speaking to a baby like an equal because Sirius could have given the hottest male model a good run for his money. 

  
  


With his not quite shoulder-length jet black hair, muscular chest, soft chocolate brown eyes, quick smile, leather jacket, and devil-may-care attitude, he was 'hot' in every sense of the word.

  
  


James rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I think you only come here to see Harry."

  
  


"Can't rule it out," Sirius grinned roguishly, picking the baby up and holding him expertly. "So a week in the Caribbean, huh? Lucky man, all Lily gave me was a helmet." 

  
  


This trip had been Lily's surprise Christmas present to James, Sirius had helped her plan it. James had been shocked by the whole thing, but thrilled none the less.

  
  


"Well, I didn't want a call in the middle of the night saying that you spilled your brains out on Elm." Lily said coming into the living room. 

  
  


"Sirius, are you sure you'll be fine with taking care of Harry?"

  
  


"Of course, Harry and I always have a lot of fun together, right Harry?" The baby laughed almost on cue. 

  
  


Lily sighed good-naturedly, "That's what I'm afraid of."

  
  


Suddenly, James yelped, "Come on Lily, we better go or we'll going to be late."

"Oh, yes," she said as James summoned the suitcases. Reluctantly, she gave Harry a good-bye hug and kiss. "Bye, Harry."

  
  


"Bye Stubs," James said, also giving Harry a good-bye hug and kiss. "I want you to take good care of Padfoot for us, okay?" 

  
  


Harry babbled something unintelligible, waving his chubby little hand.

  
  


"Everything will be fine, now go." said Sirius shooing them in the direction of the door. 

  
  


"Good luck Sirius!" 

  
  


"Bye Harry!"

  
  


"If he doesn't go to sleep right away-"

  
  


"I know, rub his back or sing to him, I know." Sirius assured Lily before she started rattling off all the things that put her son to sleep. 

  
  


"I've done this before."

  
  


Lily smiled warmly at Sirius, "I know, okay, we're going."

  
  


"Good-bye, farewell, cheerio, so long, don't owl us we'll owl you," Sirius called as he watched his friends hurry to get away from the Apparation fields that surrounded the house. 

  
  


As soon as Lily and James were out of sight, Sirius, with Harry still in his arms, walked back into the house.

  
  


Sirius looked over the living room as he put Harry down, the room very baby proof, magical baby proof that is. 

  
  


"Curious, aren't you?" he asked as he watched Harry crawl about. "Yo, Harry, eyes on me for a sec." Amazingly enough, Harry looked at him. "What do you want to do today?"

  
  


In answer an eagle owl flew through the window, landing in front of Sirius, dropping a letter in his open hand. Ripping open the envelope, a small scrap of paper fell out,

_Caspian, _

_ Information drop off, need you there just in case!_

  
  


_Tumnus_

__

  
  


"Damn," Sirius grumbled, throwing a bit of white powder into the fireplace, "Tumnus, a word!"

A fire sprang up, and turned white for a moment before a head popped up in the flames, a man with scraggily brown hair, and a wild brown beard, "Yes? Cor, what are you doing here?" 

  
  


"Caspian and Estella are away, so is Cornelius, try Edmund, I can't do it, Fletcher." Sirius rambled. 

  
  


"And why can't you?" Fletcher raised one bushy eyebrow.

  
  


Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'm babysitting Harry! I can't very well take him with me, can I?"

  
  


"All you'll be doing is sitting and listening, it probably won't happen. If it does, just send for help, and get out of there"

  
  


"Use Edmund."

  
  


"I already sent him out on a mission, Cor, just do it, take Harry with you, you'll be more inconspicuous that way."

  
  


Sirius sighed, "Where is it?"

  
  


"Good boy, it's at the Fizzing Whizbee, good luck." Fletcher's head disappeared with a pop!

  
  


Sirius sighed again, "Harry, how would you like to go on your first Auror mission?"

Harry's eyes widened with excitement.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sirius scanned the indoor tables of the Fizzing Whizbee diner/drugstore, nothing except a lot of girls. 

  
  


_Once again, I'm stuck with the "nothing happens" mission_, Sirius thought cheerfully as he looked at Harry who was sitting in his lap. He really didn't want to have to spy with Harry around, a million things could happen that could endanger the baby. 

  
  


"See, how interesting this stuff is Emeralds?" he said using his favorite nickname for Harry, "Makes you want to become an Auror doesn't it?"

  
  


Casually, Sirius's eyes traveled over to a group of women having lunch. 

  
  


___Not bad_, he thought. 

  
  


Sighing, he realized that with Harry he had little chance of picking up girls. "So, Harry, feeling tired yet?"

  
  


Harry giggled and made a grab for Sirius's hair.

  
  


"Dream on, Emeralds." Sirius laughed as he quickly pulled his hair into a ponytail, then tickling the baby's cheek.

  
  


"Oh, he's so cute." cooed a women about his age with short, curly, black hair with a figure that Sirius considered his type. 

  
  


Sirius smiled, "Thank you, I'm Sirius Black by the way."

  
  


"Hi, I'm Nicole Johnson." she shook Sirius's hand. 

  
  


"Pleased to meet you," he gave her his Prince Charming smile, "please join us."

  
  


"But won't your wife-"

  
  


"I'm not married," said Sirius quickly.

  
  


"Huh? But your son, at least I think that's your son . . ."

  
  


Sirius did a double-take, he looked swiftly down at Harry spying the thatch of ebony hair that Harry had. Thinking quickly, he said sadly, "My wife, Shaquillia, past away right after Orion was born." He heaved a fake-sob.

  
  


"Oh, I'm so sorry." Nicole quickly sat down.

  
  


Sirius wiped away some fake tears, "It's all right, you couldn't have known. I have to stop all this crying anyway, I have to be strong for Orion."

  
  


On cue Harry looked up at Sirius, giving him a huge smile. Sirius smiled back.

  
  


Nicole's heart almost melted at this, "She must have been a wonderful women."

  
  


"She was."

  
  


"Hey Nicole, who you talking to?" asked a tall redhead girl, followed by several other women who were all very pretty. 

  
  


Nicole looked up, "Jackie, this is Sirius Black, and his son, Orion," then added softly, "his wife died."

  
  


Jackie nodded and said smiling at Harry, "He's adorable," then in a softer voice, "and his father isn't bad looking also." 

  
  


Nicole blushed.

  
  


Before Sirius knew what hit him he found himself surrounded by at least twenty women, he had never realized that Harry was such a chick magnet. 

  
  


They literally flocked to him.

  
  


"What a cutie!"

  
  


"He's so sweet!"

  
  


"His eyes are so beautiful."

  
  


"He's so handsome, he must take after his father."

  
  


Where just a few of the things they had to say about Harry. 

  
  


Harry was enjoying all this attention, but he was getting tired. Yawning, he reached up for Sirius to lift him higher so he could lay his head on Sirius's shoulder. 

  
  


Sirius obliged as several of crowd "Aww"-ed. 

  
  


"As much as I'd love to say chatting with you ladies, I'm afraid I have to get Orion home," he stood up as the crowd began to disperse. 

  
  


"Sirius, wait," Nicole said quickly, "I hope I don't sound to presumptuous, but would you mind meeting me here tomorrow around one, you could bring Orion, and we could, you know, spend the day together?"

  
  


"Sure, that sounds fun," he gave her another Prince Charming smile.

  
  


"Great! Here's my fireplace if you want to call me, or anything."

  
  


"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

  
  


"Okay," she grinned as Sirius turned to leave.

  
  


Feeling very smug, Sirius thought, _Score!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Dear "Trustworthy" Moony,_

  
  
  
  


_You'll never guess what happened! Okay, here's _

_the story; as you know three days ago Lily and James left on their romantic getaway, and I took up my role as babysitter, then it happened._

  
  


_A letter came for James about something that turned out to be a "nothing happens" mission, but since James wasn't here I ended up having to fill-in, and I brought Harry along. _

  
  


_Well, it just so happens that Harry is an absolute babe magnet! At _

_least twenty girls flocked to him, it was incredible. There was this one girl _

_Nicole, she's amazing. Of course she assumed that he was my son, and I was _

_married. I couldn't let her think that, now could I? _

  
  


_You CANNOT tell Lily and Prongs what I did next, and if you do, let's _

_just say you won't live to see the next full moon. _

  
  


_With that out of the way, let me tell you what I did. _

  
  


_Thinking quickly, I said that I was a widower, (she might have thought I was a psycho if I told her the truth, right?) and that Orion's (A. K. A. Harry) mother, Shaquillia, died giving birth to him. Somewhere along the way I even said that I was working two jobs to support us. _

  
  


_You can stop laughing at the names I came up with now. Pretty smooth, huh?_

  
  


_In case you're wondering, I know you are, I'm taking perfect care of Harry. He's enjoying all this attention, and says (if he could say) a big hello. _

  
  


_Anyway, I wish I could write more, but Nicole and I are going to dinner tonight and I still have to find Harry . . .er, I mean Orion a babysitter._

_Your fellow Marauder,_

  
  


_-Padfoot_

_ P. S. Stop laughing at the name Shaquillia already!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"How do I look?" Sirius asked Harry as he stood in front of a full length mirror wearing navy-blue dress robes.

  
  


Harry gave small whimper, he knew he wasn't going with Sirius this time.

  
  


Sirius realized this, and turned to Harry, who was lying in his playpen, "Hey buddy, I'll be back before you know it, you probably won't even miss me." He clasped Harry's small hand in his for a moment, when the doorbell rang.

  
  


Sirius rose to his feet, and went to answer the door, in front of him stood a teenage girl, "Hi, you're Iris Timbers?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Well, I'm Sirius Black, and the baby's name is Harry."

  
  


"I know, you told me be over the fire." she reminded him.

  
  


"Okay, well the kitchen's over there, help yourself, the living room is over there, and I'll be home early so-"

  
  


"Everything will be fine."

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sirius smiled to himself as he met Nicole in front of Houdini's, one of the most exclusive restaurants in wizarding Britain. Nicole was wearing a form-fitting sparkly black dress robe.

  
  


"Wow…" was all Sirius could say.

  
  


The evening pasted by without a problem, over coffee Nicole asked Sirius if he would meet her tomorrow at the Fizzing Whizbee with Orion, right after the place opened.

  
  


"Sure, but why?" asked Sirius curiously.

  
  


"You'll see, Siri, you'll see."

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Sirius knew something peculiar was up when he entered the Fizzing Whizbee the next morning, holding Harry closer then usual. No one else was there, well almost no one. 

  
  


There were two other people, a shabbily dressed man a little older then himself and his baby.

  
  


"Hello," said Sirius politely.

  
  


"Er . . . I was just leaving honest!" the man said quickly, grabbing his cloak.

  
  


"Whoa! Wait, I don't work here, and I'm in no position to tell you to leave, stay if you want."

  
  


The man smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I guess we're in the same boat, huh?"

  
  


"What? Oh, you're a single father, too?"

  
  


"Yeah, but Ben and I get by, I'm Greg by the way."

  
  


"Sirius and Orion." Sirius replied, suddenly feeling a pang of sympathy toward this man. "So, how old is-"

  
  


"Sirius!" Nicole smiled as she entered the store, "haven't you read the paper yet have you?"

  
  


"I'll be going, nice talking to you," Greg said leaving with his son, Sirius watched them leave, sadly.

  
  


"No, why?"

  
  


"Because those dunderheads published the story before I got to tell you," she groaned. 

  
  


Perplexed, Sirius asked, "Tell me what?" 

  
  


"You won!" she whooped.

  
  


"Won what?!" 

  
  


"The Single Parent of the Year Award!" 

  
  


"WHAT!"

  
  


Nicole laughed, "Come in here guys." 

  
  


Two girls dressed in hula skirts, and a photographer entered. 

  
  


"You, Sirius Black," Nicole said, "have won the Daily Prophet's Single Parent of the Year Award! By doing so you have also won one thousand galleons and an all expense trip to Hawaii!"

  
  


"But how?"

  
  


"I was in charge of it this year," she explained.

  
  


"I-I-I don't deserve this," Sirius gasped, clinging tightly to Harry as the tossed necklaces of flowers around his neck.

  
  


"Of course you do, all you've done for Orion and yourself and . . .Sirius, what's the matter?"

  
  


Sirius had gone very pale, his conscience had finally kicked it, "No Nicole, I'm serious I don't deserve this, give it to a real single father."

  
  


"I still don't understand."

  
  


"Nick, I'm not a single father, hell, I'm not even married," Sirius said sorrowfully. 

  
  


"But-" 

  
  


"Orion isn't my son, his name isn't even Orion, his name is Harry and I'm babysitting him for my best friends while they're on vacation. I lied in order to get a date with you."

  
  


Nicole's facial expression went from shocked to furious in a matter of seconds, she raised her right hand and brought it down hard on Sirius's left cheek, "Sirius Black, you are a fake and I wish I have never laid eyes on you!" She stomped out, furious, letting the door slam closed.

  
  


Sirius, astonished, watched her leave knowing that he would never see her 

again. Still rubbing his cheek, Sirius hoped that Lily and James didn't get 

the Daily Prophet in the Caribbean. He hated to see what Lily would do to him 

if she found out.

  
  


The little bell over the door rang joyously.

  
  


Sirius raised his head to see who it was, his blood ran cold.

  
  


"SIRIUS BLACK!"

  
  


"L-lily, J-james! What a surprise! So h-how was t-the v-vacation?" his voice shook, as his best friends approached.

  
  


"Sirius Black...you bastard!" Lily spat. Sirius held Harry tightly to his chest

  
  


"I can't believe you, Padfoot!" James growled.

  
  


Sirius backed away nervously, holding Harry tighter, "Erm, w-what d-do y-you mean?"

  
  


"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WE MEAN!" Lily screamed. 

  
  


"Uh, uh, that is to say, um....." Sirius stuttered.

  
  


"Padfoot, do the words "single father" ring a bell?"

  
  


"Um...Maybe? Why?" he asked nervously.

  
  


"Because your life is in serious peril because of it," Lily advanced on Sirius, her eyes blazing.

  
  


"Oh that! Well, er . . . umm . . . I'm sorry?"

  
  


"Sorry isn't enough." Lily snapped

  
  


"I'm very sorry?"

  
  


"Not enough." she hissed.

  
  


"I'll never do it again?"

  
  


"No you won't and you'll be lucky if you ever see Harry again." she hissed 

dangerously. "Give me Harry, now."

  
  


Sirius took one last long look at Harry, and slowly handed him to Lily. The moment Harry was safe in the crook of her left arm, Lily raised her right hand…

_SLAP!_

  
  


Sirius stumbled back in shock and Harry let out a small whimper.

  
  


"Sirius Black, you listen and listen well. "Lily began.

  
  


Sirius held his cheek while he looked fearfully at Lily

  
  


"If I see you within ten feet of Harry or James, I will turn you into a slug. Permanently."

  
  


Sirius gulped, "Y-yes, M-ma'am."

  
  


Lily turned on a heel and stomped out, still fuming. 

  
  


Sirius looked over at James pleadingly. "Prongs..." he croaked desperately.

  
  


James crossed his arms in front of his chest, and sighed heavily, "Sirius, I swear!"

  
  


Sirius hung his head.

  
  


"I thought that I could trust you with Harry, I thought you cared about him."

  
  


"You can and I do." Sirius said, somberly.

  
  


"You betrayed my trust," James said as if he didn't even hear Sirius, "and for what? Some girl who you'll never see again?"

  
  


"I-I didn't..." Sirius croaked.

  
  


"I know, "mean to", but we're not in school any more, you don't just get detention when you mess up now."

  
  


"God, James, I'm so, so sorry." Sirius said.

  
  


"What if something happened to Harry when you were out with that girl?"

  
  


Sirius stayed silent and looked at the floor, "I-I d-didn't think . . ."

  
  


"No you didn't," James's voice had taken on an uncharacteristic tone, almost fatherly. "If Voldemort had . . ."

  
  


"I wouldn't let him! I'd die before I'd that bastard touch Harry!"

  
  


"How could you if you weren't there?"

  
  


"I used to date the babysitter's sister! I knew her, she would have told me!"

  
  


For some strange reason James laughed, "Who haven't you dated? McGonagall?"

  
  


Sirius grinned sheepishly, "Well, I tried to take her to dinner to get out of a detention, didn't work though." He paused for a minute, before saying, "James, I am sorry though, I never thought all this would happen, it just did. To let you know I didn't keep the trip, I gave it to someone who really deserved it."

  
  


"You know, Padfoot there may be hope for you yet." James said starting to leave.

  
  


"Where are you going?" Sirius said sharply.

  
  


"Home, you heard what Lily said, and I don't want a slug for a best friend."

  
  


Sirius sighed, it was going to be a long time before he saw James again, oh well he could always drive Peter crazy. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

**So, how was it? Great? Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? I should be banned from my wordprocessor? The choice is yours'! Anyway if you liked this, and want to read more, I have a sequel to this, called The Flu: Sirius finally gets to see Harry and James again, except Harry comes down with a bad case of the flu. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
